


Everything is Different Somewhere

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Littletale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asexual and Aromantic Ink, Crack Pairings, Crossover, Crushes, Daddy!Grillby, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgetful Ink, Friendship Wedding, Ghost Pie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Deltarune Timeline, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Star Sans Team, Veteran!Grillby, Wooing, happiness, oneshots, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: I found Hunger Games Simulator and put every pairing I could think of against each other (Crack and All with the exception of Fontcest) against each other, and placed each winner on the list for their own oneshot, even if I liked them or not, and tried to do them all justice.Chapter One: Horrortale SansbyChapter Two: PapbyChapter Three: Grillriel (Grillby x Toriel)Chapter Four: Toriblook (Toriel x Napstablook)Chapter Five: Inkriel (Ink x Toriel)Chapter Six: Littletale SorielChapter Seven: PapytonChapter Eight: Asgoffet (Asgore x Muffet)Chapter Nine: Underfell SorielChapter Ten: Grillster (Gaster x Grillby)





	1. In This Hell (Horrortale Sansby)

**Author's Note:**

> Just as it said in the Intro I basically put all pairings against one another and let one win, and man, sometimes they were just so freaking BRUTAL.  
> Littletale Soriel kept bashing in the competitions heads in with rocks (Three times in a freaking row!), Papyton shoved a competitor off a cliff during a knife fight and Underfell Soriel rage killed over the death of their apparent best friend ShyBlook when one of the last competitors tried to shoot Soriel and got ShyBlook instead, and I kid you not the US Gastriel pairing blew up four pairings at the same time with a well-placed explosive. I mean gods you guys none of them were holding anything back, it was awesome, funny and terrifying!
> 
> Also, so you guys know, I don't even like some of these pairings, I just put them in battle with one another and decided to write them out even if I liked them or not.  
> Got me thinking on actual stories for things I like though...

There was once a time that everyone was relaxed and happy.  
A time where no one needed to fear the other.  
A time where Monster Dust was not used as a seasoning for a last resort.  
But now the King was dead and the monsters were starving, food a precious resource all monsters wanted.  
Sans and Grillby had known each other since the skeleton brothers came to Snowdin, it being a long time, and though he amassed quite a tab in his time there Grillby's was definitely a place that he adored going to, and he was accepted there by Grillby and the others with no questions asked, the fire elemental not even hassling the skeleton to pay his tab because honestly... he wanted the skeleton there no matter what and had been a little scared about frightening him away with nagging.

But when Asgore died and Undyne took the throne and slowly but surely everything started to spiral into chaos, Grillby had to throw anything that was holding him back away, especially when one day Sans came to Grillby's supporting a crack in his skull so large it left a gaping hole that showed nothing but darkness.  
Grillby immediately was by his old friend's side, flaring with worry as Sans tried to cover it, embarrassed as Grillby pressed and pressed until the short skeleton confessed that Undyne was the reason he was like this.  
He can't even remember what he was arguing to her about, something about humans...  
And the next thing he knew he was waking up to Papyrus screaming and cradling him as he ran, being taken to a professional healer because no amount of monster candy or sleep was going to fix a wound like that no matter how much HP it brought back.  
Grillby nearly set fire to his own bar finding it out and brought Sans to his usual stool, serving him whatever he wanted, no matter if he was getting looks as food was rumored to be dwindling at the time, but he didn't care, he was there for Sans, giving him what he needed as Sans drank his ketchup as usual before looking to Grillby in confusion.  
" hey grillbz… not to complain because this is some nice treatment, but why are you so..." Sans trailed off, reaching up to his right socket, digging his fingers into it as the eyelight winked out, shocking Grillby with the new tic as Sans yanked, " bein' so attentive to me?"  
Grillby was silent for a moment before his hand reached over to him, taking the bony fingers and prying them out, speaking in his low and crackling voice, " ...............Because I care about you Sans."  
He weaved their fingers together, Sans looking to the elemental's hand before the face englufed in flames, showing only the hot bartender's special glasses shining back at him, showing that Grillby was paying attention to him and only him, feeling himself flush slightly as his phalanges twitched.  
" oh. well that makes perfect sense actually." Sans murmured as his head dipped down slightly, his eyelights still fixed on Grillby, " feelin' a little relieved I didn't hafta do it myself I guess, ya know how lazy i am, i never got to it." He chuckled with Grillby slightly before his confessed crush looked again a little worriedly to the crack in Sans' head, his free hand reaching over and brushing the edges, Sans flinching away before Grillby pulled his hand back and held it up to show he was stopping, Sans then nodding as his own free hand went to it.  
" sorry grillbz, i just... gimme a little while okay? i feel no pain, but it's just a little... weird." He confessed as the elemental nodded and left it alone, merely reaching around Sans and pulling him up over the counter and giving him a small nuzzle, feeling a pressure in his chest from what happened to the man he cared about, but a weight off his shoulders knowing that Sans knew. 

All of that was just something that led to now.  
Here they were.  
Food was almost all gone and Grillby only maintained how he looked and survived by eating firewood, something that was plentiful in Snowdin even if he did prefer monster food, food like that had become so precious and coveted that it was honestly better to sell it for whatever you wanted, Grillby's place staying open for that reason, he was actually willing to sell food because he didn't have to _survive_ on it like the others, such as Sans and Papyrus, even if the small amount of magic he was gaining with lack of food made him look like a human perpetually on fire with a melted body, face and all- It was a wonder to him almost why the one he loved still accepted him when he looked the way he did.  
Speaking of Sans...  
He had become a supplier for Grillby by being his butcher, even if he was also a competitor by selling his... _hot dogs_ , he didn't mind at all, he was happy his boyfriend even cared enough to be a source for Grillby to sell even if the elemental agreed that Sans and Papyrus get to have their favorite bits before it was given to Grillby, every single part of everything coveted like a treasure, and in return Grillby would make sure to make ketchup for Sans for his own stand, it was a place where there was mutual gain for the two of them, and that was how they wanted it as Grillby waited, soon there being a thundering knock on the door, the elemental rushing to the front door, opening it as Sans stood there with a bleeding bag over his shoulder and a wide grin.  
" honey, i'm home~"


	2. I Want To Make Something He Would Like (Papby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papby, Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I noticed that there was a kind of a headcanon among the fanon that Papyrus likes only one thing about Grillby's and that's their milkshakes.  
> Considering how cold and nearly childlike that drink is (I always get filled with a happy childish nostaligia when I have one anyways) I decided it would be great to wield that Creative power here.

" heh heh heh, so my brother makes you a little _hot under the collar_ , eh grillbz?" Sans laughed, holding a bottle of Grillby's special ketchup.  
" Sans please..." Grillby murmured low under the roar of his flames which turned blue with a blush, feeling happy that at least he had closed the bar before deciding to talk to his most frequent customer.  
" oh _lighten up_ grillby, if you're gonna be igniting some _burning_ passion with my brother then you better be ready for me to be there making cracks about this and drivin' you both nuts. so whadda ya going to do?"  
" I was hoping you could help me with that because..." Grillby looked down at the shining countertop polished to perfection, " I know he doesn't exactly like this place."  
" what gave it away?" Sans smirked slightly before Grillby shot him a look and he offered his hands up, " alright alright, well maybe you could show him he's wrong about this place."  
" The fact that it is a 'grease trap'?" Grillby's flames turned a deeper blue as he started to sulk, " I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea... I think he hates me the more I think about it."  
" calm down grillbz, papyrus doesn't hate anyone, he hates places, granted this place is a part of you but i'm sure if you show him somethin' different he'll come around."  
The fire elemental frowned and nodded, Sans sighing as he ran his fingers over the top of his skull, " i know you don't believe me grillbz, but if i thought it was that much of a problem i would be deterring you from trying 'cause helping break your heart would probably get me banned from here."  
He got a nod in affirmative and the skeleton groaned as Grillby then let him go, spending the rest of the night pulling out sheets of writing tablets seeing as he always burned delicate paper, writing down a list of non-greasy food and drinks that would still be in-keeping with the aesthetic, soon coming up with what he hoped was the perfect expression of how much he cared, sketching it out and making plans until it was early enough that Grillby could bundle himself up and make his way to the Snowdin Shopkeeper, talking with her until he was given three tubs of Ice Cream and milk, going back to his bar and opening it as he munched on some breakfast, waiting as the others came in for breakfast, Sans popping in after Red Bird, Drunk Bunny, Big Mouth and Ugly came in, waving to them as he went to the bar and sat on his favorite stool.  
" how'd the brainstorm go grillbz?"  
Grillby offered up the drawing and Sans chuckled, " nice, hope it works out for you considerin' how that should really hurt to touch you."  
" ....It will be fine." Grillby murmured, picking up a box of oven mitts to show it off, " Hopefully he'll like it."  
Sans nodded and took a ketchup bottle, sipping on it as all they could do was wait, however because it was so early of course Papyrus did come in to drag Sans to his station.

" SANS YOU LAZY BONES! GET UP AND GET UP TO YOUR STATION!" Grillby immediately put on his gloves and set to work as Sans looked over his shoulder to Papyrus.   
" hey there bro. sure, i'll do that, how about something to drink for you first?"   
" IN THIS PLACE? PLEASE SANS." Papyrus gave him a narrow-eyed look, Sans merely motioning his brother over with a phalange.  
" come on bro, grillby wanted you to try this."   
" SPECIFICALLY FOR ME?"   
" mhmm...." Sans drawled as Papyrus looked to the side before to his brother and the bartender.   
" NYEH HEH, FINE, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TRY WHATEVER IT IS YOU WISH FOR ME TO." He marched his way over and took a seat beside his brother, Sans chuckling as Grillby's flames turned blue and flared a little before holding out the drink so he didn't melt it as he went back to creating his masterpiece for Papyrus, soon setting down a tall frosty milkshake in it's beauteous glory, topped with whipped cream in a heart with a cherry in the center as he hesitantly pushed the glass to Papyrus with a thick straw just in case it was not stirred well enough.   
" …I hope you like it." Grillby murmured then as Papyrus hummed and took out the cherry, popping it into his mouth before putting the straw in and sipping on it.   
His eyesockets widened and sparkled as Sans chuckled, " grillbz really is _on fire_ with his choice of drinks, huh?"   
The taste was so amazing that Papyrus actually made no comment and continued to drink, sparkles surrounding him as he enjoyed it to the fullest, Sans giving a thumbs up to Grillby whom was practically blue at this point.   
When Papyrus finished he stood and gave a striking pose with his scarf turning into a cape and fluttering behind him heroically in a nonexistent wind.   
" GRILLBY! THIS WAS AN AMAZING CHOICE! I COMMEND YOU! I HARDLY THOUGHT THAT ANY GOOD WOULD COME FROM THIS PLACE, BUT YOU PROVED ME WRONG! I SHALL COME AGAIN FOR THIS, IT IS DELIGHTFUL!" Papyrus slammed down some G for the drink despite it being said that it was pretty much a gift, grabbing Sans then and throwing Grillby a killer smile before running out with a ' NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!'  
Grillby waved goodbye almost timidly before the door shut and his flames rose with a 'FOOM!'   
" Grillby!" Called Red Bird in alarm.


	3. It's Raining Here (Grillby x Toriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Always Raining Somewhere.   
> More accurately, It's Raining Here.   
> Sucks that Grillby forgot his umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we have the headcanon of both Veteran!Grillby and Daddy!Grillby with his green flame daughter Fuku, his wife is dead for this headcanon, no divorce, and for the headcanon of Veteran!Grillby for me look at one of my stories 'Faithfully Yours' if you wanna because I headcanon Grillby as having had a crush on Toriel to the point that he gets a wound that causes him to speak just at a murmur. 
> 
> Mixed with Daddy!Grillby causes him to have dipped out of love with Toriel enough to marry and have a daughter, but his wife either divorces him or dies and then when they meet again his adoration is 'kindled' again for the woman he had sacrificed himself for.
> 
> Also... Already in a Relationship Grillby x Toriel for this fic because I honestly haven't seen that much of it, and even in the ones I have written before on the pairing have them not confessing their attraction to one another, or not really focusing on the relationship they are in and more of the things they do to torture people (Obviously Swapfell).

Grillby stood at the store, staring outside.   
Monsters had been on the surface for about five weeks, and in that time Grillby had been hard at work using the gold he had to build his new place from the ground up, it was standing and well-stocked already because honestly the monsters wanted a place to hang out without being judged sometimes and something nostalgic and familiar was something to vouch for.   
It was all finished up two days ago, stocked up and opened.   
And now here he was, after work, standing in the local grocery store, looking outside as the rain was pouring.   
He remembered that his daughter Fuku had insisted that he brought an umbrella with him because the dark clouds swirling in the day signaled rain, but he was too busy checking the list for anything he was missing to actually catch the important thing to miss. 

' _Damn it._ ' Grillby wasn't one to curse, or speak much at all really due to an injury he had received in the war to his throat that stopped him from speaking normally, but he felt it was appropriate to do so, even if in his mind.  
All he could do now was stand there and wait it out as far as he was aware of, he didn't really feel like bothering anybody for something so stupid as him forgetting his umbrella, sighing as he leaned against the inside near the entrance, pulling out his phone, his lock screen showing an old photo of his daughter Fuku and her mother back when Fuku was a tiny little tot.   
She was leaning against her mother in bed at their old home in the Underground, both green fire elementals sitting up and sleeping peacefully, exhausted from a Movie Night, but having refused to sleep until they passed out on one another unwillingly, it was adorable.  
He would never change that screen for anyone, for his wife had always a special place in his heart just like the other two women in his wife, his daughter Fuku and his datemate Toriel.   
The very thought of the other woman in his life made blue become a color within the orange and red in his flames in his embarrassment, her having actually been an old attraction and a close friend of his back when he was much younger compared to now, having protected her and Asgore to the point of damage to his own self, having been a close friend of the family until everything shattered with the death of her two children Asriel and Chara, him leaving the two he cared so much about from Asgore's angry declaration of war, something Grillby had no interest in, and Toriel doing the same not long after the death of the second human, simply disappearing.   
With the one he pined over disappearing Grillby learned to let go, marrying and growing a family before his wife died, leaving him and his sweet little Fuku behind.

However seeing Toriel again as the barrier broke... Old feelings came rushing back as they reconnected, and sure time had passed and with that they changed, but Grillby could point out that it just made them a better fit.   
After three weeks on the surface and into building Grillby's bar, where family dinners between Toriel and Grillby with their children occurred, and both of them taking days off to help one another in their projects, her with building a new school where she wanted to be a teacher and head mistress- although apparently they don't call it that anymore and merely say she will be the principal-, and him with his bar, his daughter confronted him about the whole thing.  
She had always been one to be pretty blunt about what she thought and what she was going to do, kind of like he was when he spoke himself, even when his voice always went towards a goal and she just stated the obvious because she had a voice and she didn't have to hold anything back.   
" Dad... I know you like Toriel. And it seems like she likes you back... Do you think that you should just ask her out." The end of that was _not_ a question, Fuku insisting that he do so, and with his daughter's pressure and his own nerves, he had confessed to her over Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie while she was at his bar helping build the place with the others, and though a little flushed she had agreed, in front of everyone.   
Everyone happily congratulated the two, including Sans who merely asked to be the one to give the speech at their wedding, causing Grillby to become so overheated that he melted through his chair and they had to get a new one while Papyrus scolded the smaller skeleton, only for Sans to say that the idea was 'Too Hot to Handle even for Grillby', making Toriel laugh and Papyrus roll his eyes.  
Well whether or not Sans was making jokes at his expense Grillby was quite happy and he was happy his daughter had approved.   
It was shown when he unlocked his phone, the picture in the background being a picture that Fuku took herself when she saw Grillby and Toriel talking as they worked. 

Toriel towered over most people and he came up to her shoulders in height without his flickering flames which met her eyes, though her head was forward so she was seeing where she was walking while she carried a huge crate that carried all the supplies needed to build the sturdy shelf that went behind the bar, her face flushed as she laughed at something Grillby said as the fire elemental was staring up at her, his narrow glasses shining as his mouth was showing, pulled in a big, monstrously jagged molten grin as he gestured his hands about with what he was saying, warm and affection clear on both sides, her with her laughter and flushedness while he was ecstatic to talk whatever he was talking to her about to the point any reservations was pushed aside.   
Fuku had taken the picture without them knowing and had sent it to her father not long after and now it was his background as he hummed, thinking so much about the past five weeks making him feel warmer than usual in an amazing way, jolting when he realized he should have been checking for the rain, looking outside and relaxing when he saw not much had changed.   
" Oh My! Grillby!"   
The elemental jolted as he looked to see his girlfriend in the entrance, slightly wet from the outside as just letting down the umbrella to close it for a moment was not a good idea it was pouring so hard.   
He flushed a slight blue and gave a wave, pushing himself up, " ...Tori."   
" You didn't get caught in the storm at any point in time?"   
Grillby shook his head, picking up his grocery bags and showing them to her as she looked over them.   
" ….........….Why are you even out this late Toriel?" Grillby didn't want to be rude, but usually his love stayed home after dark, mostly to rest early and get early to working on her schoolhouse.   
" Ah, well Frisk has a test tomorrow and I want to have them up with a healthy breakfast, Papyrus forgot to tell me he ate all the dinosaur eggs." Toriel shrugged with a small chuckle, " So I'll be back in a moment."   
Grillby shook his head and merely joined her side, adamant to help, soon everything for a nice and healthy lunch and breakfast purchased as well as restocking on ingredients for pie as when they got to the entrance again Toriel took the bags from him.   
" You use the umbrella because you need it more, I'll just walk beside you carrying the bags." She affirmed as he grabbed two from her and held them with one hand as he opened the entrance with the other and popped open the umbrella.  
Considering Toriel's size it was no surprise she had a resort umbrella which was nearly two and a half times bigger than a regular umbrella, giving him safe coverage.   
"..........Thank you."   
" Of course my dear, what kind of love would I have for you if I left you here?" She chuckled and placed a kiss on his flame cheek, his flames rising slightly as it was not too hard to get a rise out of him sometimes as he walked out into the rain with her with their groceries to take her home.


	4. Ghost Pie (Toriel x Napstablook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Pacifist-Route, Toriel meets another one of many of Frisk friends, but with him seeming so depressed she decided to do something nice for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is very shippy, but I at least wanted something to be done nice with Napstablook, Blooky really needs a hug T.T

Frisk came to the house after a playdate with Monster Kid, entering as they heard some familiar music.   
_ooo ooo oooo,  
ooo ooo ooo,   
oo oo ooo oo ooo_  
It was 'Ghouliday Music', one of Napstablooks songs as they heard Toriel sing along with it in the kitchen.   
They walked in and found their goat mom pouring the filling of Butterscotch Pie into some crust, Frisk signing at Toriel.   
_What's going on Mom?_   
She looked to them with a warm smile, " Hello my child. Well I was thinking of making some ghost pie for that friend of yours, Napstablook. They seem very..."   
_Depressed?_   
" Yes, I would say that honestly. And then you told me that you met him at the Ruins, I had never seen him before myself... I feel very bad about it to be honest, he seems delightful, and the music he makes isn't at all bad." She giggled as she 'ooo'ed along with the music for a little as she popped the pie in the oven.  
 _So you talked to him and he gave you the music?_   
" Yes he did my child, after I commented on his headphones and he told me about his love for music I asked if I could listen to a few of his songs, and I like it." She smiled, " I will be taking it to him after I finish making it, what might you like for dinner?"   
_Pancakes?_  
" Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad for tonight honestly, I'll bring the things to add into the separate batches, I know Sans would like some ketchup in his and you like chocolate chips."   
Frisk gave a thumbs up then, going to the counter and pulling out their homework, working while Toriel pulled the pie out of the oven with her bare hands, going to let it cool as she pulled out her phone which thanks to Alphys was now much bigger and available for her to text as she shot Sans a few quick puns to see if it could brighten her friend's day while he manned his hot dog stand, and when the pie was cool she took a knife, standing over it as a few seconds beat by before her red eyes flashed and she stabbed the pie with such a vengeance it embedded into the counter, and with her hands glowing with magic she lifted a milky white ghost pie out of her usual butterscotch cinnamon, putting it into a container that contained ghost food, going to Frisk and laying a kiss on their head before going to go and grab her jacket, it still being light outside so she still had time as Frisk stared at the killed pie with the knife embedded in the counter.

She found herself at the crooked house all by it's lonesome of Napstablook, his cousin Mettaton having immediately built himself a mansion to match his stardom, leaving Napstablook to his own devices even when he could visit sometimes.  
She knocked on the door and waited for a small moment before hearing his voice.   
" ……………oh.... come in...……..:"   
Feeling her heart ache she opened the door, walking into the pretty barren house, it not being a bad thing since he didn't need much as a ghost.   
" oh............ when i offered for you to come over i didn't expect you to actually come..........." Blooky murmured as he was in front of his computer, Toriel smiling then to him as she went to him and offered him the container.   
" Well my friend, I decided that I wanted to make you a ghost pie." She popped off the top and showed off the glorious creation made by her and her own magic.  
" oh...……. oh no...…. I don't have anything for you...……… oh no....."   
" Do not worry about it at all Napstablook, if owing me is all you're worried about, then how about this..." She then pulled out her phone and showed it to the ghost, " How about we become friends online? I would love to hear more of your music, and when you tried to friend me before you had already pulled back the invite before I could say yes."   
" ……………..you really want to be my...…….. friend?"   
" Of course I do Napstablook." Toriel asserted with a warm smile.   
Somehow, no one to this day will know how, but Napstablook blushed.   
" .............okay then..........." Within a few moments Toriel finally had Napstablook as her friend as she smiled to him warmly, him looking then to the pie as he decided to take a bite, " ………...it's really good...……" He murmured as he ate some more, Toriel beaming happily to him as she set a hand on her chest.  
" That warms my heart my friend, thank you."   
"...…….. you're welcome...…… would you...….. like to lie on the floor with me and feel like garbage? it's a family tradition."   
That seemed odd, but she then nodded as he went to the middle of the floor, the two soon laying side by side, " you can get up whenever you want.............."   
" I will keep that in mind." She promised him as she laid out there with him.   
She didn't know how long they laid there, but soon the world around them started to shift and warp until it looked like they were amongst the cosmos as she gasped softly before clamping her mouth shut, her eyes turning to stars as she laid there with Napstablook and enjoyed laying there with him, even when spending time with the ghost didn't feel like garbage at all.


	5. Who Are You? (Ink x Toriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is the Protector of AUs, But sometimes you can't protect everything, which is how Toriel became a part of the doodle sphere.  
> After five years of living with the skeleton she knew him down pat, and it was around then Error and The Star Sans’ knew she even existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ink is an aromantic asexual, but I only found that out after putting the pairings all at war.  
> Still, I think I'm going to try and write a pairing story anyways and try to write as tactfully as possible when coming to the Asexual and Aromantic spectrum, if I do a bad job then just let me know and I'll change the story, I promise. 
> 
> And before it is pointed out that Ink will never have any interest in anybody in any kind of way and that's canon, I will say that the maker of Ink had consented everyone can make him as they want, they just have to respect others' view on him and not say that it is canon, because in canon he wouldn't be in a relationship with anyone, not Error, not an alternate Tori, no one, even taking into account everything else. 
> 
> So with that in mind... here's my little Asexual and Aromantic Inkriel crackfic n.n

Five years had passed since Toriel's AU had been destroyed to the strings of Error.  
It had been so long and the details were so fuzzy that she kind of forgotten what had happened, she remembered an art class filled with adorable little students, she remembers a bucket of paint tipping over and the colors changing from deep blue to cream and gold, a skeleton leaping out of it and racing off before she found herself on the other side.  
Sounds like a freaking fever dream, but it's what happened, though she clearly remembers the brief portal closing behind her the second she was fully inside and the despair she felt at the skeleton from before appearing, looking surprised she was there before telling her that her AU was destroyed by Error and she was the only one left from that timeline.  
He could only stare blankly at her as she fell to her knees and cried, as if he couldn't even comprehend what she was doing.  
It took a little while before she realized that he _couldn't_ empathize with her, and even when he did by taking vials of color he would be confused as to why he was feeling this way, not even remembering what was going on, immediately taking a yellow vial to make himself feel better until he noticed again that she was upset and coaxing what was wrong to her before taking the other vial again.  
Toriel had been in contact with children like this before, but she felt ashamed to say she was not a teacher for those types of special cases, she dealt with regular children, and even though they liked bouncing from thing to thing, they usually didn't stop in the middle of a sentence, having forgotten what they were saying and then moving onto the next thing.  
But she learned to work with it after some time, and when she learned how to keep him on task long enough she soon had a house in the middle of the doodle sphere, it being a simple place that seemed very cozy and had no actual pipe system, you turn on the water and it comes but where it all goes is a mystery, what existed existed and what didn't just didn't.

Ink was a little inconsiderate and sometimes the pranks he came up with were downright mean, but he was the only one there besides her and she was so so tired of being alone, so she worked on her emotions and figured on new ways to release it in the void, as being angry at the only other person you had with you was never a good idea, it was just even more important seeing as he was going to forget what was wrong anyways, hell he even forgot that she was a living and breathing being that was living in the same vicinity as him, he only remembered her frequently because in his scarf he wrote on the fabric to remember she was still there, though sometimes she found him writing things about her in his scarf she wouldn't consider relevant compared to just knowing she existed, even when she appreciated the thought.  
Everything ramped up though when he came to her home on the third anniversary of her AU being destroyed and when he asked what was wrong when he saw her picking the flowers he drew just to pick the petals and let the flower dissolve when she was done with it.  
" It's just... Well, I know you forgot, but it's a third anniversary of something important." She kept it vague because genuinely she would never get over the friends she had lost and the family she had, and crying in front of a confused and distraught Ink was not what she wanted to be doing, especially when he would forget after an unknown amount of time what she was even crying about.  
He then smacked his finger-less gloved hand into his other one, his right eye a khaki brown upside down triangle and the other one being a rosewood red heart, " Ah! I see why you are so upset! We must have been together and I forgot to write it down!"  
" Wait, What?" Toriel asked as Ink pulled out his pencil with a flourish and wrote down onto it this new information around her name and the fact she even lived here.  
" How absolutely silly this is, you could have just told me instead of being so foolish."  
In any other context that would have made a normal person a little ticked off, but Toriel was actually a little speechless, her hand raised, but the words died in her throat.  
This actually changed nothing.  
He was going to forget after some time about this whole conversation and Ink wasn't much of a romantic from what she could tell, he would ignore what he himself wrote, he was a little too chaotic for such things as romance honestly.  
So she decided to shrug it off and nodded then as she left things as it was. 

However then she noticed him coming around a little more frequently and how he would sometimes bring trinkets from other AUs, nothing earth-shattering or alive, but some nice little baubles that took up the bookshelf under the card of _Ink's AU Trinkets_ , with the day numbered, what universe it was from and what the purpose of the trinket was and she was happy to see Ink get so excited looking at them with fresh new eyes, asking her questions about the AU she sometimes had extracted from him to tell him later, sometimes so excited he would vomit ink, it surprising her four times before she was ready for the response whenever he had stars in his eyes for too long.  
One day, after five years of living in the doodlesphere he showed up a little confused and inquisitive as he brought her a bouquet of seven flowers of different colors, red, orange, blue, cyan, yellow, green and purple.  
" I went into an AU... Or was it an AU? It was called Deltarune, and they were having an event, the woman looked just like you was with some man that looked a lot like you and she tossed these and I caught them. What was going on?"  
" The event is called a wedding."  
" What's a wedding?"  
" An event where two people pledge themselves to one another forever in a way."  
" Are we supposed to do that?"  
" You really want to pledge yourself to me?"  
" What is forever here? I suspect a long time, but I wouldn't know. Would you do that?"  
" Well Ink... I think that should be for people who love each other. And you honestly do not love me."  
" I may not love you because I have no soul to do so, but You're just as alone as I am." His words cut through her, " And having a wedding is a way to promise that one will always have the other?"  
" Yes."  
" Then marriage seems like a logical choice." He grinned then to her, it being bright and excited.  
" Alright Ink, if you can remember what you want for a full week, or at least remember that is what you wanted and still want to, then I will marry you." Toriel answered in response as Ink hummed and smiled, writing it down into his scarf as Toriel took the bouquet and with Ink's help she had a vase as she put the flowers into it and set it onto the bookshelf, labeling the card 'Day 1,832, Deltarune, A bouquet from mine and Asgore's wedding. I wish them both happiness and safety.'  
Ink watched her before being distracted by what she was holding, " What's that?"  
Toriel was unable to hold back a warm smile to her friend, " It's a bouquet of flowers Ink." 

A week had passed and she spent the whole day waiting, humming as she nodded decisively when it was late enough for dinner, Ink had forgotten completely or did not think it worth it as she pulled out her two most favorite pies out of the oven, Butterscotch-Cinnamon and Snail, when the door was pushed open and in stormed in a skeleton that was black and red with blue lines trailing down from his red eyesockets, floating around him being 'ERROR' signs.  
" sHe's reAl…"  
" I told you, the scarf doesn't lie, now are you going to officiate or am I going to have to paint someone to life?" Ink told the other skeleton walking in after him.  
" WHY CAN'T I OFFICIATE?"  
" Because you still believe that this is a romantic thing that Ink is doing while he's just promising himself to a friend forever."  
" You are correct there Dream." Ink piped cheerfully as in came a bunch of Sans', one in armor with a blue bandana, another with a circlet of gold around his skull in gold and teal robes.  
" Hello..." She almost said breathlessly, astounded by the new arrivals.  
" WELL HELLO THERE QU-" The one in the blue bandana started to speak but Ink elbowed him hard in the gut.  
" Toriel, this is Error, a rival of mine and the one that destroyed your AU-" Dream and the one in the Blue Bandana flinched, " And this is my team called the Star Sans', Blueberry and Dream, they are here for the wedding."  
" i tH0ught tHe FucKer WaS LyIng."  
" Error, calm down you're glitching." Ink ignored the contents as he took off his brush.  
" FUcK Y0U." Error snapped back at him before he found himself covered in paint as in a few seconds it turned into a dark suit, " 1NK!!!!"  
" Really, I can send you out if you're going to be this way." Ink didn't even look away from his work as Dream was soon in a gold tux, Blueberry in a pale blue suit with his bandana on, turning to Toriel and pausing as he looked over her.  
" What do you think I should do guys?"  
" MAKE HER LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Blue immediately spoke with blue stars in his eyes.  
" Something with flowers." Dream pointed out.  
" … L4ce would b3 nIce." Error said as his glitching seemed to be toning down from something else to focus on other than Ink ignoring him.  
" Got it." He then slammed the taller goat woman's body with paint, coating her in it as she shivered, paint feeling the worst in fur before it smoothed out and dried.  
She then found herself standing in a dress of gauzy material that lightly hugged her body, it being a layer below the layer of lace made purely out of flower designs, the cream color making it distinguishable from her white pristine fur as the sleeves were long from the gauze, but the flower lace only showed up around her upper arms beside the neckline of lace as it flowed down with shoes on her feet.  
" Good Job Ink, now get her an actual flower for right behind her ear."  
Ink shrugged and a lick of paint over her ear and she had a daisy as she smiled to them.  
" Not ugly." Error said, finally calmed down enough not to glitch much.  
" I THINK YOU MEAN BEAUTIFUL ERROR!"  
" I know what I said."  
" What was I doing?" Ink said as he stared down at his brush, trying to recount what he was doing.  
" Ink, aren't you going to do-" Error started, trying to point out that Ink wasn't dressed himself.  
" YOU HAVE TO MAKE SOME RINGS TO SIGNIFY YOUR PROMISE AS FRIENDS!" Blue instructed.  
" Preferably for you with something written on it as well." Dream pointed out as Error sighed in frustration.  
" Got it." Ink then raised his brush and slammed it down on the counter, drawing it back as two blobs of golden paint turned into rings, and when that was done Ink picked one up and started writing of his promised friendship with Toriel and how she was always going to be there whenever he was alone, and in response he would take the time to remember that she exists and make sure to be there when he can, having to write outside and inside the ring before slipping it on as he had Toriel slip on the other ring.  
This was nothing like her first wedding, but she was fine with that, it wasn't much of a romantic thing anyways despite the label put on it, and if what Ink needed was a friend, then she would be there for him


End file.
